This invention is directed to a system and method for routing electronic documents. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for transferring at least one of a plurality of documents to at least one of a plurality of destinations.
Enterprises around the world are recognizing that information is the currency of their business. As such, there is tremendous value in ensuring that all corporate information, whether in structured or unstructured formats is captured, managed, and put to work in a meaningful and efficient way. Document management and content management solutions help organizations maximize the use of their unstructured data, which in turn helps maximize the use of their corporate knowledge. Unstructured data is information stored in text files, emails, documents, multimedia, etc.
In popular operating system platforms (e.g., Microsoft Windows family), a user navigates the local file system using the integrated operating system file management system (e.g., Windows Explorer). Through the use of this tool, documents can be manipulated in a variety of ways, e.g., moved, copied, and deleted. In addition, a benefit of document management systems is that they facilitate collaboration. One such method is providing document distribution functionality so that one user can easily share documents with or send documents to other users, devices or systems. Users frequently copy and move documents to various destinations. Unfortunately, the document distribution functionality of document management systems generally calls for a user to manually select an appropriate distribution function for each document in the document management system. In addition, in a web-server based system, the copy and move functions usually involve four separate steps as the drag-drop feature is not readily available to the user due to the limitations of the web browser and the request-response mechanism of the web server. For example, the user must first select the source documents, select the copy or move function, selection a destination, and then select paste. It would be preferable, however, if document distribution functionality provided users with the ability to easily transfer at least one document to at least one of a plurality of destinations.